


We can make the shadows turn to light

by tancredi75



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: Amar a Muerte Telenova, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tancredi75/pseuds/tancredi75
Summary: Takes place in the aftermath of the hostage situation, the reunion we didn't get to see. With all this angst going on I wanted something lighter.In this version Juliana never saw Jacobo, I didn't want to bring that into this story, I just wanted Valentina and Juliana to have a moment to reunite without adding more drama. The show does that enough as it is ;)I've only watched the Juliantina scenes so I'm not sure if Mateo knows who Juliana is, and vice versa. In this story they haven't met previously.





	We can make the shadows turn to light

The hostage situation was over, the police had taken control now and things were starting to calm down, but Juliana was freaking out. No one would tell her anything, she'd talked to a police officer but he didn't give her any information. She'd tried to get in, past the restricted area guarded by another police officer but he wouldn't let her through. Running her hands through her hair she couldn't stop pacing back and forth. She was so scared, Valentina was inside the house and men with guns had held her hostage and there had been shots fired... she didn't know if Valentina was alright. And now her mom was calling, she really didn't want to talk to her right now but answered nonetheless. 

"Hello" 

"Juli, what happened? I got so worried when you just left like that?"

"No mom, don't worry, everything is fine okay? I'm at Valentina's house, I'll-" something was happening, someone was coming out from the house. 

"Mom I'll call you later, I can't talk now okay?"

She said 'bye' and hung up before her mom had a chance to say anything else. What she saw ahead made the blood in her veins freeze. Crime scene technicians carried a body in a body-bag out from Valentina's house. 

"No... " Juliana put her hands on her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. It couldn't be? 

"No no no, Valentina... " a sob escaped her and she felt her knees cave. 

Suddenly she heard a voice coming from the police officer's com radio saying that the body carried out of the house belonged to Servando Armenta, the leader of the cartel. Then the same voice said that all Carvajal women were okay and Juliana breathed a sigh of relief. Valentina was okay... She needed to see her, to see with her own eyes that the woman she loved more than anything was okay. Cause she loved her, she loved her so much and she'd almost lost her... Juliana blinked away tears and took a deep breath, trying to get herself together and ran her hands through her hair again. The guarding police officer asked her to leave the area but she couldn't. 

______________________________

Inside the house Valentina was trying to calm down after the ordeal. Eva was trying to comfort her but she felt like she couldn't breathe. When Guille and Renata showed up Valentina fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. 

"I'm fine... I thought I wasn't going to see you again..." Valentina said with a shaky voice.

"Don't say that" Eva said and caressed Valentina's hair. 

"The important thing is that you're okay" Guille held Valentina's hands, gently stroking her fingers. It was hard seeing his sister's this shaken up. 

"I wish it had been me going through this" Guille said and Valentina leaned her forehead against his before he pulled her in to another hug. 

Eva left them to go call Mateo, Valentina told her brother and Renata the details of what had happened hours earlier. 

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jacobo" Valentina said with a still shaky voice. 

"Val, it's terrible what you're telling us" Renata said gently and put her hand on Valentina's arm rubbing it gently. 

"Please stop thinking about it, it's over" Guille continued. 

"But what if they come back? It could happen..." she was so scared. 

"No, no one is coming back. Valentina listen to me, there's security in the house. What you need now is to rest." Guille tried to reassure her. 

"Why don't you call Juliana?" he suggested and Valentina felt her heart grow even heavier. 

"Maybe you can distract yourself, watch a movie, talk? Just detach from all this for a bit." 

He was just trying to help and he didn't know... Valentina felt another lump in her throat. 

"We're not together anymore..." 

"What happened? Tell us" Renata asked gently, one hand still caressing Valentina's arm and the other stroking her hair. Valentina looked at the woman. 

"I'm lonelier than I've ever been..."

"Val" Renata took her hand. 

"I want you to know that from now on you have a friend in me okay? Call me, and I'll come to be with you. For real" Renata smiled. 

Valentina smiled through her tears and turned to Guille. 

"I told you I'd like her" 

Guille smiled and Renata leaned into Valentina's side. 

___________________

Juliana was starting to feel desperate, so desperate that she was thinking about trying to somehow make a run past the guarding police officer. She had to do something, she wasn't leaving, she _couldn't_ leave. 

"Miss, I'm not going ask you again, please leave the area, now, or else we're going to escort you out." the police officer said firmly, losing his patience. 

"Please...my friend is inside, I really need to see her, see that she's okay. Please." Juliana pleaded again. 

"No one is allowed inside the house, I have orders" 

"I know, but you don't understand..." Juliana couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 

"Please..." 

The police officer called another officer over and asked him to escort the stubborn woman out of the premises. 

"No, please" 

"If you come with me miss" the other officer started and went to take hold of Juliana's arm. 

"No! I can't leave, I need to see Valentina!" panic started to rise within her. 

They would make her leave and she couldn't even call the other woman, they broke her phone. She made a quick move to try and get by the officer but he took hold of her and started to drag her away. 

" No!" she protested with her whole body, fighting to stay. 

Mateo was on his way back to the house and noticed the commotion. 

"Hey hey hey! What's going on here?" 

Juliana recognized the man from when she arrived earlier and ended up in the gun fire. 

"Please! I need to see Valentina! Please..." 

Mateo saw the desperation in the young woman. 

"I need to know that she's alright..." her voice broke as she spoke. 

"It's okay, I can take over from here" he said to the officer who stepped back. 

Juliana was very upset and breathed heavily. Mateo put his hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to look at him. 

"Hey? Calm down, try to breathe okay?" 

"Valentina... I need to see that she's alright" she said with tears running down her cheeks. 

Mateo looked at the crying girl, she looked so broken and he started thinking... 

"Are you Juliana?" he asked gently. 

"Yes" 

He nodded and put his arms around her shoulder as he started to lead her towards the house. 

"Come on then, let's go check on them" 

Juliana couldn't help but hug the man. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" 

Mateo smiled and hugged the young woman back before he continued to walk them up to the house. Juliana couldn't get there fast enough and as soon as the door opened she called out for Valentina. The first person she saw inside though was Eva and Juliana felt her pulse increase slightly. 

"What is she doing here?" it was directed to Mateo and she had a very unpleasant tone to her voice. 

"Where is Valentina?" Juliana asked meekly. 

"I told you to stay away from Valentina! You're not welcomed in this house" Eva hissed as she took a step closer to the girl and Juliana felt small. 

"Eva." Mateo said her name firmly. 

"Let her be" he continued. 

"Stay out of this Mateo! She's not welcomed, was I not clear before?" she asked and looked back at Juliana with a very stern expression on her face. 

"I need to talk to Valentina, please..." Juliana tried to hold herself together, she did not want to break down in front of Valentina's sister. 

Mateo took Eva's arm and pulled her aside. 

"Enough! This girl was beside herself with worry out there, she ran through a gun fire for Christ sake, to get to Valentina. To make sure she was okay. Step down Eva" Mateo was very serious. 

Eva looked back at Juliana who kept looking further into the house hoping to get a glimpse of Valentina. She could tell that the girl was very upset. 

"Fine" she caved and Juliana sprinted further into the house calling Valentina's name. 

 

Valentina sat with her head in her hands with Guille and Renata still by her side, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. 

"Valentina?!" she lifted her head so fast. _It wasn't... was it? No it couldn't be..._

"Valentina?!" 

She stood up now.  _Juliana's here? She's here??_

"Juls?" she called out carefully not quite believing she'd heard right. 

Juliana heard her name and as she rounded a corner she saw her. 

"Val..." she breathed out and Valentina's arms were wrapped around her so fast, she hardly even noticed the other woman move. 

"What are you... How?" Valentina couldn't phrase a sentence. She couldn't believe Juliana was there, that she was holding her in her arms. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Juliana sobbed against the taller woman's neck and held her so tight. 

Valentina wrapped her arms even closer around the crying woman as her own tears fell. Juliana pulled back slightly and put her hands on Valentina's face, gently cradling her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" her eyes scanned the other woman's face as her fingertips lightly caressed Valentina's skin. 

"I was so scared... When they started shooting..." 

Valentina's eyes widened in slight panic. 

"You were out there?! Juliana what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" Valentina pulled the other woman tight against herself, wrapping her arms around her, one hand coming up to cradle Juliana's head. 

"I had to come... I was so scared you were hurt. I didn't think, I just had to be here" Juliana said softly with a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry Val... I'm so sorry for everything..." 

Valentina knew what she meant and held her even tighter and pressed a lingering kiss on the shorter woman's temple. 

"Come on, let's go to my room" Valentina suggested gently, wanting to have moment alone with her. 

She felt Juliana nod against her neck and started to walk them towards her room, arms still tightly wrapped around each other. 

 

When the door closed behind them Juliana put her arms around Valentina's neck and hugged her tightly. Valentina's arms wrapping around Juliana's back pulling her in as she nuzzled her nose against the other woman's neck. Basking in the familiarity and the calm that instantly started to settle within her. 

They stood like that, just holding each other for a while, neither wanting to let go. Juliana felt that she slowly started to calm down inside, her heart had been acting like crazy but being in Valentina's presence had a soothing effect on her. 

She let her fingers tangle in Valentina's soft hair as she slowly lifted her head and pulled back slightly so she could meet glistening blue eyes. She let her hands move down and her thumbs brushed away a few stray tears from Valentina's face. Juliana's eyes danced across the taller woman's face, over her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her lips... She met Valentina's eyes again before they again dropped down to soft inviting lips. Moving her thumb down she let it grace Valentina's bottom lip before she leaned in and captured her lips with her own. 

Valentina's hands grabbed her waist tighter as she let her lips move against the shorter woman's. Juliana pressed her lips harder against Valentina's, having so many emotions running through her. Pulling back to catch her breath she pulled her into a tight hug pressing her face against her neck. 

"l love you.. and I thought you were dead.. I thought they killed you, I..." she held her tighter as fresh tears fell and Valentina felt them hit her neck. Juliana was clinging so hard to the other woman, her voice shaking as she continued:

"... they carried a dead body out from your house and I thought... I thought... "

"Schhh... I'm okay, I'm okay" Valentina pressed a kiss on Juliana's head, feeling overwhelmed with emotions herself. 

She held the other woman tight until she felt Juliana's body slowly starting to relax, the tight hold loosen slightly. 

"Hey..." Valentina whispered. 

Juliana slowly pulled back to find Valentina's eyes. Blue eyes dancing over the other woman's face, gentle hands coming up to wipe wet cheeks before soft lips followed. Valentina pressed gentle kisses on Juliana's cheeks, wanting to kiss her tears away. She rubbed her nose against the shorter woman's and leaned her forehead against Juliana's. 

Juliana opened her eyes and found Valentina's soft eyes looking back at her. She lifted her hands and let her fingers run through soft hair before she tilted her chin and captured Valentina's upper lip. She felt gentle hands land on her waist before they slowly made their way up her back. 

Valentina opened her mouth to capture Juliana's lips more fully and when she felt a tentative tongue brush against her lips she let her own tongue gently meet the other. Juliana gasped lightly into Valentina's mouth at the contact and pulled the others woman's face closer as their tongues moved together. 

Juliana started to pull at Valentina's jacket which made the taller woman pull back slightly. Resting their foreheads together again she met Juliana's eyes, making sure they were feeling the same. Juliana nodded lightly before crashing her lips against Valentina's again who took hold of Juliana's shirt and pulled it off. Nimble fingers continued to remove piece after piece of clothing and after making sure the door was locked, Valentina led Juliana over to her bed and pushed her down gently. 

Both just in their underwear, Valentina straddled the shorter woman's waist before leaning down to kiss her again. Juliana worked the other woman's bra open and pulled it off before she sat up and reached behind herself undoing her own as well. Valentina's gentle fingers pulled it down her shoulders before falling back down on top of the other woman, never breaking their kiss. 

Juliana wanted to feel every inch of Valentina's body against her own, dragging her nails softly down her bare back she took hold of Valentina's underwear, tugging them down. Valentina helped getting the remaining garment off and then found herself on her back, Juliana's body covering her own. Soft lips moved down her neck where she felt the other woman's teeth nibble her skin gently. Valentina gasped and her hands moved to Juliana's underwear desperately wanting them off so she could feel her against her completely. 

Juliana slipped her tongue between Valentina's lips, licking into her mouth and moaning quietly when she felt a warm, soft tongue brush against hers. Kissing Valentina like this made her feel like her whole body was on fire, she felt her own wetness sticking to the insides of her thighs. Needing more she nudged Valentina's legs apart to press her thigh against her center. 

"Juliana..." The other woman gasped into Juliana's mouth. 

Feeling the warmth and wetness on her thigh she started to slowly rock herself against the woman beneath her, pressing into her with each movement. Valentina grabbed on to Juliana's shoulder and started moving her hips against Juliana's thigh, desperate for more friction. 

Juliana had to pull away from Valentina's mouth to catch her breath, she moved her mouth to the other woman's shoulder, panting against her skin. She felt a throbbing between her own legs and feeling Valentina move against her was making her head spin. Readjusting herself, she parted her legs and straddled Valentina's thigh, sighing loudly when she pressed down and started to move her hips back and forth. A moan escaped her mouth as she finally found some friction and as she kept rocking against Valentina, hearing the other woman panting beneath her, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Valentina's hands moved down to Juliana's butt, pressing the other woman firmer against her as her hips kept bucking against Juliana's thigh. 

"Val... God..." Juliana gasped and rocked her hips faster against Valentina, biting down on her shoulder as she fell over the edge. 

Breathing hard, Valentina pushed up into Juliana's thigh again and as Juliana rocked back against her she came hard, Juliana's mouth still pressed against Valentina's shoulder. 

They stayed like that, Juliana laying on top of the taller woman as their breathing slowly returned to normal. For a moment Valentina forgot about the horrible things that had happened, feeling Juliana's steady heart beat against her own brought her a sense of peace she'd never experienced before. Juliana moved slightly so she came to lie on her side, still pressed close to Valentina, her head resting against her shoulder. Her hand resting over Valentina's heart, her finger tracing lazy patterns over soft skin.

"I'm so sorry about before... about the park. When Eva came to the house, telling me to stay away from you... " she trailed off, Valentina held her closer. 

"And before that, my mom saw that I was upset and she guessed that it was about you... a-and she said that you belong to a different world... that you and I are too different and I guess... I guess I started thinking that you're better off without me..." 

"Hey..." Valentina tilted Juliana's chin so she could meet her eyes. 

"Don't ever say that... I'm better WITH you, you make everything feel good again. You are what made me smile again after my dad died. You did that Juliana... I don't belong in a different world, I belong with you, in your world, our world, okay?" She was looking at the younger woman so intently, raising her hand to let her fingertips ghost over her cheek. 

"I've been so scared... getting outed at school... I didn't know how to handle it. And Eva... God..." she closed her eyes and shook her head not wanting to think about her sister. 

"But it doesn't matter, I meant what I said to you... I'm willing to give up everything, and fight anyone so I can be with you." Valentina looked deep into Juliana's eyes, hoping the other woman could see how sincere she was. 

"I love you... I love you so much." she cupped Juliana's cheek and rubbed her thumb gently over her skin. 

Juliana closed her eyes and turned her head to press a kiss on Valentina's palm before putting her head down on her shoulder again. Valentina's arms holding her tighter, soft lips pressing a gentle kiss on top of her head and Juliana felt like she could breathe again. 

The past few days had been an absolute nightmare for Valentina and she realized it would take some time to deal with everything. She would lie if she said she wasn't scared still, she was so scared the narcs would come back... and she was scared Juliana might leave to keep her mom safe. But laying here with Juliana in her arms, feeling her soft breath against her neck and gently fingers dancing over her skin made her feel like maybe, maybe everything would be just fine. 

 

 


End file.
